Coffee Addict
by MafiaMisa
Summary: And this is why you don't mess with Misa's coffee. . .


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. (but if I did, it would all be crack.)

* * *

><p>Misa giggled semi-insanely. Why? Because she had a cup of coffee in her hands. A cup of coffee she was staring at intensely, much like how a pedo(i.e. Mukuro) would stare at his next victim. Coffee was, without a doubt, her crack.<p>

How did she come across this jumbo-sized, caffeinated cup of magic, you may ask? Simple: everyone wanted to go Christmas shopping. Why does that lead to coffee? Misa hates shopping, so they bribed her - yes, bribed her - with coffee. And, you can bet your last Hibari plushie that they gave the girl her bribe. None of them wanted to die in a ditch.

"Mommy, you look like a crack-head," Naomi laughed at her friend.

"Kekeke~, but of course~. Coffee is my _lovely, lovely _addiction, after all," she was smiling like a drunkard as she hugged the cup. She took a swig and giggled again. Naomi, Mukuro, and Reborn were smirking at her amusedly. No one else really payed attention, already used to her antics. Instead, they decided to be productive and put away their gifts. Well, the pushover Tsuna got roped into helping the girls, but that's nothing out of the ordinary.

"Che, what's so great about coffee, you creepy woman?" Gokudera scoffed with his usual sour expression as he walked by.

"It's caffeinated and delicious, unlike the lemons you seem to be perpetually sucking on~." Misa smirked at him.

"Kufufu~, that's my little sister," Mukuro commented in the background. It did not make the octopus head happy that Mukuro agreed. The aforementioned silver octopus snatched Misa's coffee from her and gulped down the rest of it.

Everyone gaped and slowly backed away.

"Kufufu, now you're in for it, Vongola's dog." Mukuro and Naomi made themselves comfortable. They sensed impending bloodshed, and they didn't want to miss a second of it. Reborn followed suit and took out a Leon camera. All the sane people scattered like mice.

"See, there's nothing so great-," the bomber stopped in the middle of his sentence. A sweat-drop made it's way down his head as he looked at the sight before him.

The golden-brown haired girl had her serious face on. A dark, murderous, purple aura was spilling out behind her. No one - **No one **- touched her coffee and lived to tell the tale. Not even the Vongola Storm Guardian.

"I'll give you five seconds to run. After that, you'll be walking funny for a month, Hayato-kun~." Her glasses glinted maliciously as she looked up. Needless to say, Gokudera ran. Fast. After fives seconds, Misa chased after him.

"Go get him, Mommy!" Naomi called out, handing the girl a frying pan as she ran past.

Explosions and screams were heard throughout the Vongola mansion for the rest of the day.

A few weeks later

"Hayato-chan, is my coffee done yet?"Misa called out. She was lounging in a chair, looking very smug.

"Here it is, M-Misa-sama," Gokudera looked about ready to barf as he said the words.

The silverette walked up wearing a short, frilly maid outfit complete with a head band. He picked her coffee up off the silver tray he had it balanced on, and leaned down to set it on the table beside her.  
>His dress lifted up, and you bet the bespectacled girl was staring at that ass.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Some drink. Some cut. Others smoke. And still others do drugs. Me? I drink coffee. If you touch my coffee, <strong>I. will. maim. you.<strong> Unless, of course, you don't know me well. In which case, I'll give you a warning and a chance to make-up for your mistake. It shouldn't take you long to realize my addiction, though. In example:

Me: *in first period drinking coffee*

Friend: I'm confiscating your coffee. It makes you kick me. *takes coffee, but is only joking*

Me: I only kick you because you deserve it. *serious face* Now hand back my crack before I make you walk funny for a week.

Friend: 0_0" *hands back coffee*

Me: *sip contentedly*

Could you tell I'd just had a large cup of coffee before I wrote this? XD Oh yeah, Naomi is my OC for my friend Chibi-tan~ (a.k.a. Village-Hidden-In-The-Music). She calls me mommy. :3


End file.
